celebritikifandomcom-20200214-history
Bridgit Mendler
Bridgit Claire Mendler (born December 18, 1992) is an American actress, singer, and songwriter. She currently stars as Teddy Duncan the Disney Channel Original Series, Good Luck Charlie and starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Lemonade Mouth. She had a recurring role as Juliet van Heusen on Wizards of Waverly Place and has also appeared in the films Labor Pains, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, The Clique and Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2. She is signed to American label Hollywood Records and her first single, "Ready or Not", was released on August 7, 2012, with her debut album, Hello My Name Is..., released on October 22, 2012. Life & career 1992-2006: Early life and career beginnings Bridgit Claire Mendler was born in Washington, D.C. on December 18, 1992. She moved with her family to the San Francisco area town of Mill Valley at age eight. It was there where she first expressed interest in acting and began working in plays. On the decision, Mendler stated "I was 11 when I did a play out in Northern California and I really enjoyed it and I decided that I wanted to pursue a career and so I got an agent and did commercials and voice-overs and that sort of thing." She became the youngest performer in the San Francisco Fringe Festival.She ate the booty! Acting career 2006–09: Breakthrough film roles Mendler had a San Francisco agent when she was 11 years old. When she was thirteen, she began working in the Los Angeles market, landing her first L.A. role in the soap opera General Hospital in 2006. In that same year, she provided the voice of Thorn in the video game, Bone: The Great Cow Race. In 2007, Mendler played the role of Pamela Jones in the film Alice Upside Down and in 2008, Mendler played the role of Kristen Gregory in the film The Clique. In 2009, she guest starred as Nick Jonas's love interest on the series premiere of JONAS. That same year, she co-starred with Lindsay Lohan in the film Labor Pains. She has also guest-starred in nine episodes of Wizards of Waverly Place as Juliet van Heusen, a vampire that Justin Russo (David Henrie) falls in love with. In the same year, She was in the film Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. 2010–2013: Good Luck Charlie She starred in the Disney Channel Original Series, Good Luck Charlie, which premiered on April 4, 2010. In 2011, she starred as Olivia White, the lead role in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Lemonade Mouth. She also starred as Teddy Duncan in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!. In the same year, she appeared in Disney's Friends for Change Games (where she was the Yellow Team captain), So Random! (where she performed with Lemonade Mouth and participated in sketches), Prank Stars and Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (where she made a cameo appearance with her Good Luck Charlie co-star Bradley Steven Perry). In 2012, she guest starred in the television series, House. She provided the voice of Arrietty in The Secret World of Arrietty. Mendler played the role of Shane Harper's girlfriend in the music video, "Rocketship". In an interview with Kidzworld Media, Mendler confirmed that there will not be a sequel to Lemonade Mouth, commenting: "There’s not to be a sequel to Lemonade Mouth unfortunately. We had such a great experience working on the movie, and they tried to figure something out for a sequel, but everyone at Disney felt like the movie had completed its story in the first movie. It was a great experience, and I loved working with the cast members and still see them frequently." Music career 2009–11: Musical beginnings and Lemonade Mouth In 2010, Mendler's credits as a singer include the theme song for Good Luck Charlie, entitled "Hang In There, Baby." She also sang a cover of "When She Loved Me" from Toy Story 2 for the DisneyMania 7 album. She recorded a song for the Disney film Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, called "How to Believe". In late 2010, Mendler wrote and performed the song "This Is My Paradise" for the motion picture Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2. It premiered on the Disney Channel on December 19, 2010. Mendler performed songs in the film Lemonade Mouth, released on April 12, 2011 by Hollywood Records, in which she played the lead singer in a high school band. Her first single, "Somebody" was written by Lindy Robbins and Reed Vertelney and released as the album's debut single on March 4, 2011 through Walt Disney Records. In its first week, the song sold 6,000 copies in the United States according to Nielsen SoundScan.12 It debuted and peaked at number 89 on the US Billboard Hot 100. Her second single, "Determinate" featuring American pop singer Adam Hicks, was written by Niclas Molinder, Joacim Persson, Johan Alkenas, Charlie Mason, Ebony Burks and Hicks. It was produced by Twin for Lemonade Mouth in 2011, the soundtrack to the Disney Channel television movie of the same name. It was released as the album's second single on April 15, 2011 through Walt Disney Records. It peaked at number 51 in US Billboard Hot 100 and charting in 2 more countries. Songs from the film, include "Somebody", "Determinate", and "Livin' On a High Wire", were played on Radio Disney. The soundtrack to the film, which heavily features the fictional band with Mendler on lead vocals peaked at number 4 on the US Billboard 200, number three on the US Top Digital Albums and topped the US Top Soundtracks and US Kid Albums. Elsewhere, it peaked at number 71 in Australia, number 38 in Austria, number 25 in Belgium (Flanders), number 100 in Belgium (Wallonia), number 79 in Netherlands, number 26 in Poland and at number 38 in Spain. In the 2011 year-end charts, the soundtrack ranked at number 87 on the US Billboard 200, number 7 on the US Top Soundtracks and managed to make it into the top 3 of the US Kid Albums. In 2011, she co-wrote and sang the Disney's Friends for Change Games anthem called "We Can Change the World". On August 21, 2011, Mendler was presented at The Fair at the PNE in Vancouver, Canada, and sang an original song titled, "Talk to Me". She also sang a duet with Shane Harper two songs "One Step Closer" and "Wait for Me", and performed a cover of the song "Stand by Me" by Ben E. King. Mendler co-wrote and performed the song "I'm Gonna Run to You", which is featured in the film Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!. The song was released on iTunes on November 12, 2011. She sang a song called "Summertime" for the movie, The Secret World of Arrietty. The song was released on February 2, 2012. 2012–present: Hello My Name Is... and Second Studio Album As of March 31, 2011, Mendler was signed with Hollywood Records. Mendler's debut album, Hello My Name Is..., was released on October 22, 2012. Prior to the album's release, Mendler revealed in her official profile on Twitter, that the first single of the album would be called "Ready or Not". It premiered on August 3, 2012 and was released as a digital download on August 7, 2012. The song was written by Mendler herself, Emanuel "Eman" Kiriakou and Evan "Kidd" Bogart. The song received positive reviews from music critics, praising the song's unique sound and also Mendler's vocals, which have been compared to Carly Rae Jepsen and Demi Lovato. The song debuted at number two on the US Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart, number 80 on the Canadian Hot 100 chart and has so far peaked at number 48 and at number 14 on the US Top Heatseekers chart. It has also debuted at number 17 on the New Zealand Singles Chart, becoming her first Top 20 hit internationally and has so far peaked at number 12. It has so far sold 21,000 copies in its first week according to Nielsen SoundScan. Mendler recorded the song "You're Something Beautiful" which was featured in the one-hour special episode of Good Luck Charlie, "Special Delivery". Mendler performed at Family Channel's Big Ticket Summer Concert on August 26, 2012. She performed songs from her debut album Hello My Name Is..., and the song "Somebody" from Lemonade Mouth. On October 2, 2012, the Disney Channel Holiday Playlist was released. It includes Mendler's song, "My Song for You" and it features her Good Luck Charlie co-star, Shane Harper. She performed acoustic versions of "Hurricane" and "Ready or Not" which can be seen on her Vevo account. After she ended the promotion of Hello My Name Is..., Mendler started the production of her second studio album. In an interview to Billboard, she commented that she had to start writing songs again, because she lost all the songs already written when her laptop broke. Mendler revealed some producers and songwriters, including American musicians Mitch Allan, Dan Book, Alexei Misoul, Augie Ray, Beloryze and Trion and British producers TMS, Ina Wroldsen, Steve Mac and Sean Douglas, On June 28, Mendler began the second leg of the Summer Tour, in Charlottetown, Canada. On that date, she sang one of her new songs, "Fly to You", about a self-destructive relationship, but it was worth it in the end. On July 5, she performed another new song, "Deeper Shade Of Us" with discoinfluences. On November 25, Mendler was announced for the main cast of the NBC comedy series Undateable in season two. She will be starring as Candace, an unlucky and undefeatably optimistic waitress. Her character has been described by critics as a mix of Amy Farrah Fowler of The Big Bang Theory and Sue Heck of The Middle. On May 8, 2015, NBC renewed with Mendler for the third season that will consist entirely of live episodes. On July 2, it was confirmed that Mendler left Hollywood Records earlier this year. As of November 2015, Mendler is currently doing Undateable ''Live. No further new's has surfaced about her Second studio album, apart from Mendler stating: 'More music is coming soon, I promise.' On June 23rd 2016, Mendler had a secret listening party held in London, England. Premiering her new music. Confirming her album is near enough finished. Personal life In an interview with Elvis Duran in September 2012, Mendler admitted that she is dating her ''Good Luck Charlie co-star, Shane Harper. When asked, "Is it Spencer from Good Luck Charlie?" that she is dating. She responded, "It wasn’t one of those…'you meet on a set and date instantly', it took two years." Filmography Film Television Other Mendler Mendler Mendler Mendler Mendler Mendler Mendler Mendler Mendler Category:Actresses Category:American Actresses Category:Movie Actresses